


The Old Gods Cake

by MR01



Series: Apparition Series [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Ghost/Magician sex, M/M, Metro card and last words, Missing Scene, Monster God/Ghost sex, Old Gods, Shameless Smut, The Monster and his Sister are now fused with & wearing exact replicas of Eliot and Julia's bodies, The Seam's room may be broken and anything who enters will die yet the Seam itself lays intact, The Underworld Metro card Penny gave him sent Quentin where he needed to go next, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Josh taps him on his elbow. Effectively pulling him aside. "So okay you know how we just ate the Old Gods cake.""That perfect, bomb-ass cake. Well it basically grants us one wish each to celebrate us actually locating them.""This is as badass as it gets Q. We can save everyone. Fix everything." Josh smiles widely.Excitement filling up his thoughts and he can't wait to tell Margo or the others.Quentin's demeanor still hasn't changed and he realizes why when he gets to the point he was at himself."I know I here the instructions in my head. I finished the cake moment before you."Josh's excitement dies a little as he says. "Oh wait. Well shit, that's unfortunate. You're right Coldwater.""We won't be able to change a fixed point in time. No matter if it's past, present or future."





	The Old Gods Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Magicians'
> 
> This piece doesn't relate to 'Stones' but it's the second part of the series.

* * *

People have filed out of the room leaving him and Josh alone.

Quentin is ready to go meet up with Alice and the group now that he is done eating the Old God's cake.

He swears that no other cake, hell no other food will ever live up to how delicious it was.

Josh taps him on his elbow. Effectively pulling him aside.

"So okay you know how we just ate the Old Gods cake."

"That perfect, bomb-ass cake. Well it basically grants us one wish each to celebrate us actually locating them."

"This is as badass as it gets Q. We can save everyone. Fix everything." Josh smiles widely.

Excitement filling up his thoughts and he can't wait to tell Margo or the others.

Quentin's demeanor still hasn't changed and he realizes why when he gets to the point he was at himself.

"I know. I can hear the instructions in my head. I finished the cake moments before you."

Josh's excitement dies a little as he says. "Oh wait. Well shit, that's unfortunate. You're right Coldwater."

"We won't be able to change a fixed point in time. No matter if it's past, present or future."

Josh regrets not grabbing another slice of two when he had the opportunity. He could have gotten more cake and wishes.

"Yeah. I'll wish for something simple. The instructions say keep it to yourself until you think it's been fulfilled."

"Then it will let you know if you were right. That's one way to go about it I guess. You know what you want, Josh?"

Quentin stares at him as he keeps walking towards the door. Getting ready to put it all on the line to get Eliot back and keep him out of harm's way.

"My wish? Okay thinking Pinocchio and Cinderella. Here it goes. It might be a lightsaber. Just saying." Josh shuts his eyes for what is probably a minute before he opens them again and smiles brightly before continuing on his way.

* * *

Well things didn't exactly turn out how he had thought they would. He died. And it had looked like it had hurt a lot because he had basically lived all of it in slow motion but it really hadn't.

Now that he is actually here standing at his own funeral. Well it is surreal. It's not what he expected or wanted to be honest, the dying part.

His funeral will hold a special place in his heart however. Next to all his friends. The people who loved him. The ones he will always love in return.

Death won't diminish or change that.

Standing here he saw heartbreak on everyone's faces at his memorial but he felt loved in that moment. Truly.

Then he saw Eliot.

With his cane and walking around when Quentin knew he should not be exerting himself.

Yet he is immensely grateful for the chance to see him and his heart breaks all over again, this time in death.

He wishes so badly for him to be alright in time and happy. 

Wants that for all of them. Penny tells him it's time to go then gives him a Metro card.

Saying it's time to move forward. He nods and sucks it up. Giving them one last glance.

* * *

 Quentin crossed the treshold that Penny had ushered him towards.

His head held high yet he is a little scared. He doesn't know what will come next.

He thinks of Eliot and Julia. Margo and Fen. Alice and Penny, of Josh. Hell even Todd.

How he had not even graduated. His Dad would have gone anyway.

He is just as dead as him. He thinks of anything and everything.

Most of it seems so small now. Far away from his concerns.

Then he thinks of his friends.

Everyone and their unwavering bravery. Their truly amazing cooperation.

He is so lucky to have met them and experienced everything he had with them.

For all that transpired he will miss magic and Fillory. 

 He is grateful to the Quests of the Seven Keys.

Without them pushing him on he wouldn't have met Arielle or their son.

His old life in the Mosaic, he thinks of it as tears leave him.

So many regrets are swirling in his head and heart.

But with this short amount of time a lot of things are making sense.

Yet he is quickly approaching the end. He is running out of time.

And at first he had thought he would see Saint Peter or Anubis.

Hades.

He wasn't sure this was his first time dying.

Without a time-loop on the back burner. This time no one can or will save him. He doesn't mind all that much.

For all the shit thrown at him he had a remarkable life.

One he is proud to have lived. Still.

None of his thinking had prepared him for this.

Looking around he thinks this place seems oddly familiar.

Like the deja-vu-y kind of familiar.

"Oh shit. I'm in The Seam. Whoa hey there not Eliot."

Quentin smiles something soft that doesn't quite reach his eyes but he isn't scared anymore.

It cannot hurt anyone he cares about.

Possibly not even him since he is already dead.

He doesn't feel brave but he sure as hell will not fear this God.

"Hey Quentin." The Monster waves.

Walking towards him ever closer but oddly enough he doesn't really seem mad.

"You locked me in here and my sister. I am not sure why but I am not angry."

"Maybe it is because you in your small act of mercy locked us away together?"

He shrugs as he checks him out before meeting his gaze as he continues.

"You hurt us yet in doing so you also hurt your friends."

Stopping right before him. Not an ounce of malice in his presence and Quentin believes it.

"They are probably going through torture. My sister and I, we unwittingly did some damage to our vessels."

He reaches out a hand.

Touching Quentin's face.

Brushing a thumb over his cheek gently before removing it swiftly as if he was not all too sure why he did that.

"I figured it all out you know. All of your actions. Your motivation. You betrayed me. Yet I could never hate you."

 Quentin kisses him. It is slow and tender.

Lasting a handful of seconds then the Monster breaks it off.

"What was that?" The Monster looks at him then away in confusion before saying.

"I liked it. Really liked it. I will not share it or you with my sister."

The Monster goes in to kiss him again but Quentin backs up a little.

Realization hitting him like a brick.

"Holy shit, this is my wish. Not just the Metro card."

Quentin touches his pocket grabbing the Metro card.

Clutching it tightly only to let it fall when the Monster grips his shirt and pulls him closer to him and off the ground.

"What did you do with your mouth. What is it called?"

He licks his lips and he can still feel the pressure there.

There is a feeling like butterflies in the pit of his stomach that he finds odd.

"I- uh, I kissed you." Quentin thinks he might just die again because this time a God will kill him and it's eyes are glowing.

He looks so much like Eliot but this time it truly isn't him.

Well the universe and the Old God's truly fucked him with this one.

"I'd like to kiss you again." 

Quentin just nods then kisses him again. This time adding a little tongue and zeal.

"I can show you something else you might like but you have to let me know that you're okay with it."

Not Eliot nods as he shuts his eyes in encouragement.

He wants whatever Quentin has to offer.

Then wonders why no one ever showed him this before.

In this moment he is glad he killed all the Gods and people he did.

"Take off your clothes." The Monster complies.

Moving quickly then standing bare before him.

He kisses his way down. Taking his time  

Quentin takes him in his mouth. Licking the tip as he hears not Eliot moan in his ex lover's voice.

The similarities and differences between the two is strikingly present even now.

In the smallest ways.

The Monster moves back and his cock leaves his mouth with a 'pop' sound as saliva and pre-come leave stings still attaching them together.

Quentin moves to wipe his mouth with his hands when not Eliot kisses him deeply, using his tongue to explore his mouth.

And Quentin grips him.

Allowing the Monster to ride out the feeling coursing through his body as he jerks him off.

He comes with Q's name on his mind and his tongue in his mouth.

When he opens his eyes Quentin is looking up at him.

Just as he had when he was staring at him while he was possessing Eliot Waugh's body.

Realization in his eyes and pain. Almost like a new found yet deep running sorrow.

The Monster reaches out to him.

Then Quentin just vanishes.

* * *

 What feels like a few moments have come and gone.

He still cannot use his powers here or locate Quentin.

He is starting to get angry and impatient.

Worried.

Anxiousness consuming him and it's all so new to him.

And it's all due to Quentin. He has to do something to escape this place.

Is thinking that he can locate a pathway out if even a mortal being like Quentin was able to find his way in.

When his sister finds him.

"Brother why do you look so sad? You aren't even hunting the creatures of this place."

"I feel stronger than before with each kill. You should try it. It's glorious."

She raises an eyebrow, her body covered in blood.

It covers and drips onto the area around her.

She thrives here. In her element.

Loves it. She can certainly call this place her home, he sees that now.

He will not, on the other hand.

This place is dark and lonely, boring.

All that encompasses this place is fear of others and death. He hates it.

He misses Earth. The humans. Magic. Being a God, a threat even among his own kind.

Quentin.

Even the silence there was a thing of beauty.

The Monster thinks over his next act before actually seeing it through. He thinks he lied to Quentin only now that he is about to do it.

He feels dirty. He wonders if this is like a degree of regret. Something silly humans would always rave about before he ate or slaughtered them. 

The Monster kisses his sister as Quentin had kissed him earlier.

To see if he could recapture the feeling or possibly promote a stronger one.

He risked everything and ended up in this Purgatory just to have her by his side again. 

He absolutely loves her like she loves him. He would never want to live without her again.

Not unless she wanted to stay here forever. Only then could he absolutely leave her here.

He just tastes blood.

It is pleasant yet he is surprised that no it does not compare. It is not the same. The act itself.

Sure.

The feeling on the other hand. Not at all.

A part of him tells him he wants Quentin all to himself, always has.

He thinks he loves him in a different way than he could ever love his sister or anything else.

He touches his lips as a small smile grows on his face.

As he stares at this desolate place he thinks he can compromise and make this a nice place for Quentin.

Looking away from the spot where they'd been he sees a small piece of plastic.

It looks almost like a playing card yet instead of numbers and pictures like the ones Quentin had first showed him.

This one was not so flimsy. It is plastic. 

Inspecting it further it says METRO Card with a logo in the back saying 'We take you where you need to be.'

The Monster pockets the object, his smile growing wider as laughter bubbles in his being.

He doesn't know why he feels like he is going to be up to no good. 

Yet he is ready.

* * *

300 years have passed in Fillory. He and Fen were overthrown and they had found shelter on Earth.

Later on they had reunited with Eliot and Margo.

Telling them everything that happened.

Now that all four are back in Fillory and the Castle has been reclaimed by the rightful heir to the throne thanks to Eliot holding the crown of High King.

They along with Margo are now unbanished and the dark regime is no more.

 For all the good work and things he's done.

All his good fortune. He still in pain. Physical and mental.

The whole Monster ordeal forced him to come to terms with a lot.

And just when he was ready.

One hundred percent sure he would finally get his happy ending the universe decided to shit all over his dreams.

Some time has passed here in Fillory and he wants to leave it all behind.

At times yet in those moments he remembers that nothing waits for him on Earth.

Eliot has closed off his heart. Not for his lack of trying on his part or theirs.

He just cannot bring himself to even want them and he will not lie about it.

His heart died with Quentin and that's just facts.

Tonight he is getting ready to go to a banquet with Magro.

He steps out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around him as he leaves his sandals in favor for some slippers.

 Grabbing a bottle of wine by the table next to a vase.

When he walks by a mirror he thinks he sees something like a shadow.

His heart stutters as he walks closer only to stop walking completely when he makes it out and it becomes visible. 

"Q?"

"What? Eliot.." Quentin stops walking as he hears a crashing sound. 

"Oh my God, Quentin." Eliot rushes towards him.

Kissing him deeply and passionately.

Not bothering to question it or his actions as he lets his towel drop.

He doesn't know what this is and at the moment he couldn't care less.

All his wants is to ravage him and never let him go.

Quentin backs up and touches his chest.

Hand hovering over his heart as tears well up in his eyes.

"You can see me..El you look awful. Have you even been eating?"

Eliot smiles something soft as he nods saying.

"Yes Bambi takes care of me. Fen and Josh help sometimes."

"I'm worried about you. And how am I here. I lost my Metro card. Crap."

Quentin looks kinda worried more like panicky and like he wants to fess up to something but coming clean might not be a smart move.

Oh. Even after all this time..

Eliot kisses him again.

Mouth lingering mere centimeters from his as he laughs.

He still loves his freakin nerd King so damn much. 

"Well great it's nice to see you too. And right now, I don't give a shit. I'm down to get ghost banged."

 Eliot wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Q laughs.

Mumbling the words. "I'm sorry" and just like that Eliot's wanting to cry because God knows he's missed him like he'd miss breathing underwater or in outer space without the help of oxygen.

El's tone growing serious as he grabs his hand.

"My biggest regret in life was not letting you in. Not giving us a chance. We had peaches and plums. Proof of concept. We worked so damn well together, we fit."

"Oh yeah, yep. See this makes sense to me. This is the real answer to my wish." 

Quentin grabs Eliot's towel wrapping it around his waist with care.

They have a little bit of time to talk. He wants to get that out of the way first.

Tell him everything. Then once that is done Eliot can make an informed decision.

They can go from there.

 "Okay Q, I'll bite. Then I'm really hoping we can ghost bang."

"Hell I'll invite people and we can can have a gorgy."

"But first go ahead, carry on dear. What was your wish and where did it come from."

Quentin walks over to Eliot's bed as El grabs the clothes laid out for him and starts putting them on.

Getting laid can wait until Quentin wants he supposed.

"I wanted to see my soulmate. My perfect match one last time."

"And to answer the second question, that is an easy answer that is honestly not that hard to believe."

"With all the crap that's come our way. I found the Old God's with Josh and they gave us cake. We each got one wish."

* * *

 "So you fucked the Monster that was possessing me or more accurately you gave them head. Awesome Q, just great going."

About an hour has passed with Quentin having explained everything he could.

Skimming over some parts.

They have yet to inform Margo or anyone else in the Castle or on Earth that he is here.

Eliot will get on top of it later. Right now he is still processing but he is pissed off.

Not that he blames him all too much but it's more like being disappointed that so much happened when he got possessed.

Not that he would have preferred it to have happened when he was possessed but still.

It would have probably been a fraction better.

Since Eliot's logic has him thinking he could have fooled himself into thinking Q was just trying to fuck say one percent of him.

But it happened. It is history now.

Then afterwards and with everything.

He hasn't even gotten to say goodbye or anything but 'peaches and plums, motherfucker. I'm alive in here.'

And at the time he had thought it had conveyed a lot while not much at all.

He is jealous but he doesn't really blame Quentin.

It is not exactly the best situation to be stuck in but it is by far not the worst either.

There could have been zero contact between them for the rest of his life.

That would have been a nightmare. A living Hell.

Quentin opens his mouth then closes it again.

He doesn't know what he should say now so he just sits here.

The silence beginning to settle is a little awkward but it isn't so bad.

"I still love you Quentin and I regret not telling you sooner."

Quentin laughs yet Eliot can see the saddness in his eyes so he reaches out to grab his hand.

All smiles in return and it is honest because he is genuinely happy to see Quentin again.

Eliot is going to focus on the positives here.

So Q banged a Monster God, that's cool. In retrospect.

And like a lot to live up to but he's down for the challenge if Quentin even wants to give him a chance.

"Let's go to dinner. We can finish catching up later."

"I know you can't eat anything but I can and you can watch me. You can say hi to Margo."

Eliot leans against him and kisses his forehead.

"C'mon we don't want to keep her waiting. You know how she gets."

* * *

 "So you two ghost bang yet. I want all the details." At the dinner table Margo, Dean Fogg and Fen pull Eliot aside.

So damn excited for him as Margo asks the question.

Fuck her ongoing soiree this conversation holds significantly more value to her.

At the other side of the table Josh, Alice and Julia look at each other before Penny asked.

"So Coldwater, did you get your man."

Both stare across the table in that moment and despite the people passing by make eye contact before looking away.

Answers. "No, he fucked up" and "nope, I fucked up."

Both get the words. "Even in death. Fucking Quentin."

Then both subsequently getting asked what exactly could be so bad.

They go ahead with giving a response and getting subsequently smacked by their friends then are getting lectured.

After a stern talking to, venting and crying the party goes on uneventfully.

Guests start to leave and Quentin is wondering just how he is going to get to the Underworld without his card because he sure can't stay here.

He thinks he can get Penny to help him out and is ready to go looking for him when Eliot approaches him.

"Hey Q.." The words 'get your mans' and 'you got this' among other words of encouragement are heard from the remaining guests.

Eliot and Quentin both look around slightly embarrassed but they heed the words.

"Listen El.." Quentin doesn't get a chance to say more because Eliot is kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Using his magic to get them to his chambers he removes his clothes all in one swoop.

Fuck waiting.

And he can't say he's experienced ghost sex but Quentin feels like he's flesh and blood.

He is mentally thankful to the Old God's for it.

Sure the bastards had not and would not have interfered if Q and Josh hadn't found them but he chalks it up to simple logistics.

He feels Quentin's cock in his hands and laughs because it definitely works the way a normal alive one would.

Quentin looks at him questioningly as color rises in his face because he has probably drawn the wrong conclusion.

"Get on the bed."

Eliot kisses him once more before he looks at him with hunger etched into his features.

"Now Coldwater."

He is definitely gonna enjoy his Love's absence free night.

* * *

 Eliot kisses his way down Quentin's spine only to have Q mumble the words.

"El as much as I appreciate the effort. I really want to make this about you while I have the chance..

Making Eliot sit up on his bed. Actually letting himself take a moment to weigh his choices.

After a moment complying as he says.

"Okay okay. Scoot over, you know how Daddy likes it" in a teasing tone as Q nudges him endearingly.

Quentin simply nods and goes for it. Hands roaming curiously as his lips capture Eliot's.

His actions slow and lingering. Both know this night holds too much weight to be a simple fuck. 

Quentin takes his time with every action. Ranging from every touch to every kiss and lick, gentle bite.

His thrusts are measured yet they are erratic all at once.

Focusing on him and his needs like he wants to remember even the slightest details so he can hold onto them until the end of time.

Like he is something delicate and not even when he was at his most tender or low had anyone ever treated him like this.

Eliot shuts his eyes as he arches into his touch, the sensations edging him further and he kicks it up a notch or two.

He will not hold back any longer. He wants to show Quentin everything they missed. All of what they had in another life. What they had lost the chance to have in this one.

Quentin follows him actions to perfection, his body and mind in sync with what he's learned from first hand examples.

Trials and errors. 

Quentin rocks his world and once upon a time. So long ago despite his years. He might have laughed over that notion with Margo then tried to move on to the next victim.

Now it's not remotely possible. Even trying proves fruitless time and time again.

When they come undone it is not in silence. Eliot had cast a couple of spells beforehand to be safe.

They have broken his bed. Quentin tells him he knows a minor mending spell that can help fix what he's broken right up and Eliot hugs him close.

He know that story. Made, deadass forced Penny and Alice to tell him to him and repeat it despite their pain or discomfort.

It had not been some of his finer moments. Margo had made him snap out of it then subsequently apologize.

He is just so amazed that they still consider him a friend.

* * *

 Eliot holds on to him tightly.

Buried his face in the crook of Q's neck. He wants to let Quentin hang out their friends while they are still here and have the opportunity to say goodbye.

For real this time. But hopefully not for good. He is torn, conflict ragging in his mind.

Begging him not to be selfish. Pleading that he wasn't the only one affected, to lose him.

While the other half and his heart is weighing in this time, is saying that he-they deserve it.

This temporary happiness. Because he is not delusional he knows it cannot last. After all the shit thrown at them. Everything they have been through.

He is not certain when he will be able to see him again. If ever until he is dead.

"We should get dressed and go catch up with our little group of misfits. Josh can make s'mores and Margo has got us with drinks."

"You can tell us what you plan to do next or we can give you some suggestions."

"And we can catch you up on everything that has happened with us so far."

Quentin hugs him tightly as he takes a shuddering breath and Eliot is no better.

He is already crying. "Thanks Eliot, for all of it."


End file.
